Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Kirthal
Summary: Sister to Fenrir Greyback and mate to Victor Creed, life had never been quite that easy for Leora. Now, she and Victor have found themselves on the run from some dangerous people. They will need the help of Fenrir to get through. Can Victor and Fenrir set aside both their differences and their egos to keep her safe?


**Still don't own X-men nor do I own Harry Potter. I would be much richer than I currently am if that were the case. Anyway, I always thought it might be cool to have Fenrir and Sabretooth in the same space and once the seed began to grow, it was impossible to get rid of. Fenrir and Victor are pretty convincing muses.**

A growl came from my throat before I could contain it. I was sick of the two of them going at it. It was a constant pissing contest between my mate and my brother.

"Alright enough!" Both looked at me, looking a bit shocked. Rolling my eyes, I moved forward. "Enough is enough. I get that you two don't like each other, I get the whole alpha thing going on. But for Christ sakes, it is doing nothing to help out situation." Fenrir sent a growl in my direction but I quick snapped back.

"This infighting is only helping them out. Frankly, if you two want, you can duke it out after all is said and done. I won't be able to keep you from it and at this point I am not sure that I care enough to try and stop it." Victor was frowning at this point and Fenrir was inching closer to me. For as much of a terror as he was to the rest of the world, he was almost paranoid about protecting his own. I could not fault him on that, though I hadn't been quite his own for awhile now. "Now, play nice until all of this is over….please."

"Fine. If the kitten can…" A growl can from Victor and I let out an exasperated sigh. Giving my brother a stern look, I moved over to Victor. I carefully grabbed his hand in my own.

"Claws retracted." He shifted his focus from Fenrir to me. My grip on his hands was light, allowing me to gently rub my thumb over the surface of his skin. It would get him to focus on me and not the werewolf behind me. He pulled one of his hands from mine, bringing it up to my chin. It allowed him to hold my head where he pleased as he pulled me in for a kiss. I could hear Fenrir growling again behind me but it was the least of my concerns for the moment. Victor pulled up, a small smirk playing across his lips. He knew that it would rile my brother up but as it had helped to calm him down, I let it slid.

"Now, can we please get moving? We have lingered here a lot longer than I feel comfortable with for who is after us." I could see the shift in Victor's eyes as he came back to the fact that not only he was at danger but I was as well. I turned around to look towards Fenrir, hoping to get something out of him. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a small huff.

"Come on. There is a place to the north where we could go." I gave him a thankful smile, wrapping a hand around Victors arm. He eyed Fenrir but ultimately he moved along with me. I knew that they were going to be at each others throats and I was going to have to put that off as long as possible to keep all three of our hides safe.

When he lead us to a car, I raised an eyebrow. That had been something new. Fen caught it and sent me a smirk.

"When did my brother give in and get muggle transportation?" He shook his head while Victor held open the door for me. I slid into the back seat while Victor sucked it up and slipped into the front with Fen. Rolling my eyes, I found that I could stretch out and relax. I was still tense and waiting for those chasing us to appear though, knowing that we were in danger and not wanting to let my guard down. Unfortunately though, Victor picked up on it and started a slow, low purr. I let out a small growl, not wanting to relax or go to sleep but he just ignored it, continuing to try to relax me.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I was roused by arms lifting me from the seat I was laying on. Immediately, I could smell Victor as I nuzzled my head into his coat. He cradled me carefully against his body. The purr started again, keeping me relaxed and drowsy in his arms. I tried to perk up but he was having none of it.

"We are safe for the night. Relax and sleep. You need it, the cub needs it." I knew that I couldn't argue with him on that point. He was right. I did need rest for the baby. I grumbled softly into his coat before giving in and closing my eyes once more. I heard him chuckle.

My back met the bed and Victor pulled away. I frowned, missing the heat and the comfort. Not a second later, I was covered by his jacket and a hand running through my hair momentarily.

"I will be back in a few minutes. I am going to talk to your brother about a few things." I reached up and grabbed his hand, opening my eyes finally.

"I know you two don't get along but please, for my sake no more fighting. At least not tonight. We are going to need his help, whether you want to admit it or not. For as much of a hard headed idiot that he can be, he is my brother." I could see the exasperation in his eyes but he gave me a nod.

"I will do my best."

"Thank you." I let his hand go, closing my eyes again. His footsteps moved away from me. I pulled his jacket around me tighter, allowing the worn in scent to sooth me. There was no yelling that I could hear and that helped to put my mind at ease, at least a tiny bit. I did not want to have to worry about the two of them trying to rip out each others throats all the time.

I was drifting in and out of sleep when the bed dipped and a warm body rested next to me.

"Victor?" I received a grunt in response. "How'd it go?" He pulled me against him and managed to drape a blanket over the both of us. I was still tightly wrapped up in his jacket.

"Fine. We are going to lay low here a few days before moving on." I snaked a hand out from under his jacket and curled it up in the tank that he was wearing. His arm tightened ever so slightly around my waist in response. "Go back to sleep." I didn't feel much like arguing against him. Now that I had given my body some sleep, it was demanding more. I wormed my way closer to his body, coming out from under the jacket. He rested his head atop of my own, making sure that I was fully nestled into his arms. I let myself be lulled back to sleep.

I was up before Victor the next morning, which as unusual. I knew that everything had been wearing him down, more so than he would ever admit. I slowly dug my way out from under his arms, feeling the urge to use the bathroom become urgent. He grumbled, shifting in his sleep but not quite rousing from it yet. I smiled softly in his direction before moving off to the bathroom.

Victor frowned, knowing that Leora wasn't in bed next to him anymore. That immediately had his eyes snapping open. Scanning the room, he didn't spot her so he followed it up with a quick sniff of the room. Her scent lingered heavily in the bed and she had only moved recently. That was when he heard the shower start to run. He allowed himself to relax into the bed now that he knew that she was safe. Running a hand over his face, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He needed to do a perimeter sweep today, for his own peace of mind. He didn't fully trust that wolf that was her brother. He was protective of her, there was no denying that but the wolf would not be able to protect her like he could. It was part of his responsibility as her mate after all.

Sighing, he lifted himself out of the bed. He could probably use a shower as well and briefly gave thought of joining her. A smile crossed his lips at the thought but it vanished as he sensed someone outside their door, followed by a knock. Letting his claws extend, he crept towards the door, ready for a fight. Once he was at the door, the scent that reached his nose was that of the dog. He closed his eyes, jaws tense as he reigned himself in. He didn't want to cause any more issues than what were already present. He yanked open the door, doing his best to not lunge at the man standing across from him.

Fenrir was doing his very best to not tear out the mans throat. He didn't like him one bit and was unsure what his sister saw in the man. He was restraining himself through for her sake. He highly doubted that she would create a story about mates as she knew how sacred and important that they were, especially to the werewolves. His wolf was raging against him as the man was a cat but he settled himself the best that he could, trying to quell his wolf by promising a hunt later.

"How is she doing?"

"She is fine, in the bathroom." Fenrir nodded, trying to see if he could see Leora in the room beyond the bulking figure. He didn't spot her so he had to accept that she was actually in the shower. He would have felt better to have actually seen her.

"I'm going on a hunt. Should be back in about an hour with breakfast." The man just grunted and Fenrir turned on his heel, knowing that if he didn't, there would be a fight between the two.

Victor closed the door and let out a huff, reigning in his anger. There was no use in letting it consume him with no outlet for it.

I came out of the bathroom to see Victor braced against the door, breathing deeply. I quickly recognized that he was doing his best to control himself. I ran a few fingers through my hair, pulling out the knots and allowing him a few more seconds.

"Victor?" He turned around, eyes landing on me. I saw some tension release from his shoulders. I moved over to him, watching him and trying to gauge how to deal with him, as he watched me wake over to him.

Reaching him, I brought a hand up and gently brushed it against his cheek. His eyes closed for a moment before opening again. One of his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to his body. Resting my hands against his chest, I watched his face carefully, trying to determine what his next move was going to be.

"How are you feeling?" One of his hands began to stroke my lower back, eyes trained on me. I could smell that my brother had been at the door.

"Well rested surprisingly, the both of us." A small smile flicked across his lips.


End file.
